Stop Being a Ginger!
by alambil felicis
Summary: You couldn't stop someone being a ginger, even if you are in love with that that said ginger. Well, anyhoo, Scorpius doesn't really mind, because he likes Rose's gingerness.


_This piece of shingle just came to me while I lied restlessly in my bed. I couldn't really take this seriously because while I was writing this, I was freaking laughing and snorting and sniggering because I was watching the \m/ totally awesomeness \m/ that is _**A Very Potter Sequel**_. How much of an idiot am I to only discover its epicness and its supermgafoxyawesomehot-ness just now?_

_Okay, read on._

* * *

><p>"You have to say I love you!" Lily snapped exasperatedly, with a thought that all boys are stupid.<p>

Rose witnessed something completely and utterly horrible that made her full stomach upset. She could already taste the pasta puttanesca she ate for dinner in her mouth. She went to rush out of the library as fast as she can, bumping to a cart full of books. It tumbled on the floor, causing the students inside the library to look towards her direction, including Scorpius, and her cousin, Lily. Both of them had this surprised expression on their faces, as if Rose had caught them doing something she shouldn't know. Rose tightened her lips, feeling her cheeks burn, and ran away from the room.

She had seen them whispering intimately with each other, accompanied by a few giggles here and there. Rose felt her chest contract with some kind of unpleasant feeling. She couldn't recognize it, but she reckoned she was just being over-protective to her little cousin again. But she felt resentful towards Lily; that was the wrong element in the picture. Rose had noticed how closer Scorpius and Lily had been getting as days go by this past week. Lily wouldn't talk about it with her and Rose chose to ignore it at first, but whenever she comes in to them talking closely to each other, they would stop whatever they were whispering about as if they didn't want her to hear any of their business. Rose only rolled her eyes; they were being very much obvious about not wanting her there. But why?

Rose reached the Ravenclaw Tower and she was just about to climb the last of the spiral staircase that leads to the common room when someone a couple of flights below her called out her name. She looked down and it was Scorpius.

Rose scoffed. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? This is the Ravenclaw Tower."

Scorpius ran a few more steps so he can be exactly five steps of stairs after her. "What you saw—"

"I have no time for this," she turned around and faced the eagle-shaped bronze knocker of the door.

The knocker spoke, "For some I go fast, for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession and relying on me is a well practiced lesson. What am I?"

Rose's brain whirred into action as she thought for the answer, but an impatient Scorpius cut in before she could even figure out the riddle. "Weasley, I have to tell you something before you even-"

"No, I have to study!" she hissed.

"Do you have the answer?" the knocker asked her.

"Oh wait! I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" she replied peevishly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and answered, "Time—"

"What?" Rose snapped.

"Time. The answer is time."

She puffed with dignity, "I would've got in right after I heard the riddle if you just weren't breathing hard on my neck." She turned to the knocker. "Time."

The door opened and Rose scurried inside, hoping that the Ravenclaw door would swing close right at Scorpius' nose, but Scorpius stopped the door with his hand and pushed himself in.

"You're not allowed in here!" Rose cried.

"Just listen to me, will you?" he said aloud in frustration. They felt eyes upon the two of them and noticed a few second years gaping at them from the couch. "Er, do you mind?" Scorpius asked them awkwardly.

The younger students flushed, realizing how important and intense their business probably was, and ran up to their dormitories. Rose groaned inwardly. She hated confrontation. She was sure that Scorpius was going to ask Rose's blessing in order to officially and openly date Lily. She was sure Scorpius expected an 'Alright' for an answer. And she was sure she was not at all alright about it.

Although, what she was not sure about was how she felt towards Lily and Scorpius. Rose believed she was only being over-protective, as Lily was more like a little sister to her than anything else, but maybe she was just overreacting a little too bit. Overreacting as in she wanted to scream her inexplicable wrath out to Scorpius and pound his face to dust. But something held her back cursed herself because of it.

"I just need to explain things to you," Scorpius said.

"Explain what?" Rose feigned ignorance as she battled her own thoughts inside her mind, searching for the answer why she felt so enraged about seeing Lily and Scorpius so close.

"I've seen how you looked like in the library when you saw Lily and me—"

Rose was barely even listening; she was too busy with her conflicted feelings.

"—and I know it's been going on like that for more than a week now. You know it too—"

She knew she was nearing the answer to her strange confusion, and she could almost taste it, but she denied it with all her might.

"—But I guess I have to tell you this now before you do something rash because I know you, Weasley—"

But Rose couldn't deny it anymore as she stared at Scorpius in front of her. She realized, after a long time of burying it beneath an illusion of dislike, what she really thought and felt. She wasn't being over-protective to Lily…

"—I reckon it's my fault why you're being like that, you know…you can't hide it…Weasley—Rose…Rose, you're being—"

Jealous, she was jealous. Rose almost took an intimidated step back at the realization.

"—a ginger—"

Rose caught the last word spoken. "Ginger?" she said incredulously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Scorpius flustered, "Oh, you know what they say—"

"_No_. I _don't_," replied Rose dangerously with knitted eyebrows.

"Gingers are usually hotheaded, really bad tempers…and—and they are prejudiced. And most of the time, what they see, they believe. They may require some sort of explanation, but first impressions stay with them more. And they always speak up what's on their mind even if it could be inappropria—"

"Where do you get this piece of information?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I—"

"Oh you're being a prick, Malfoy, you know that?" she couldn't shut up any longer. "I don't care if you want to date my cousin, it's your choice! Honestly, I do not care. Emphasis on the not, as in I. Do. NOT. Care. Understand? You can be all giggly-googly-eyes on each other, for all the merciless misfortune in this forsaken world, but I see you've already been doing that for, what? A week now? Don't you think I haven't noticed? Malfoy, you little sh—"

"Calm down, Weas-Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed. He was getting frustrated. "Why don't you just take a breather from all your dumb accusations and just stop being a ginger—"

"_Stop being a giner_?" Rose echoed. "Why, I—"

"Yeah, stop being a ginger and listen to me! You say it's alright for me to date Lily, just because you've seen us, what did you call it, 'giggly-googly-eyes', when in fact, that is not the case at all! Don't you get it, Weasley? Don't you get why every time you catch us talking to each other, we suddenly stop? We're talking about _you_, for Merlin's sakes! And you want to know _why_ we're talking about you? Well, because—" he suddenly hesitated after pouring out his thoughts in one immense gush.

Rose continued to gape at him with a 'you're-nuts-as-hell' look, but Scorpius knew he had to do it, so he continued, "I know it's very lame and _un-me_ like, but I've been asking her to help me to get closer to y—"

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Rose interrupted.

"Well, you would know if you just stop being a ginger for a second and let me finish! Geez!"

"I wouldn't interrupt if you just got straight on the point," she retorted.

"Don't be impatient; I'm getting there, I'm getting there…" He breathed deeply and composed himself. He began his account with a rushed tone, as if he was thinking that the hurried manner would lessen the gravity of his emotional revelation. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, the hard part….Well, alright, this figures why I'm probably not sorted in Gryffindor and in Slytherin instead, as I chose to go sneaking behind your back and not tell you this myself as soon as possible. Well, here it goes…Weasley—" he hesitated once again. Scorpius cleared his throat. "Weas—no, I mean Rose. Rose. Yeah. Rose…I, erm—"

"You don't need to say it—"

"Of course I do! Geez, stop interrupting! Alright, from the top again…Wea—argh! I meant Rose, okay Rose…I—" he froze and Rose swore she saw a light bulb flicker to life above his head. "You're right; I don't need to say it."

He cupped her face with his hands and brought her lips to his in a quick fluidic motion. He kissed her and pulled back with all his will power before she could even return the action. Scorpius stepped back, his hands on his pockets and swallowed.

"How's that?" he asked timidly.

"Spiffing," Rose choked out.

Scorpius gave off a shaky laugh, not sure if Rose was being serious or what.

"So, you think I should stop being a ginger?" she asked him after a moment.

His eyes widened in pure surprise. That was the last thing he expected her to say. He jerked his head left and right. "No, absolutely not! I like your…gingerness."

"Good," she sighed in relief. "I don't think people will appreciate it if I dyed my hair or something."

Scorpius smiled and kissed her again. This time, Rose was able to kiss back. And then Scorpius remembered Lily's last advise to him. He broke their kiss and said, "RoseIloveyou."

"Pardon?" she said, quite in a daze.

"I love you."

Rose nodded slowly, looking a bit taken aback, "Oh."

"You're supposed to say… '_I love you too_'," said Scorpius, saying the last four words in a high-pitched voice. "That's what Lily told me."

"Alright," she kissed him once full on the mouth. "I love you too."

"And never stop being a ginger. It's thrilling."

* * *

><p><em>There was an AVPS reference in this fic. Well, I let one of the characters interrupt so as to omit the swear word, but I guess if you've watched AVPM and AVPS, you'd recognize the tribute. Come on now, let's all be happy and send me reviews please. :)<em>

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._


End file.
